Don't tangle in Part 1 (Cancelled Episode)
Don't tangle in Part one is the first episode of the Battle for a Casino, this having as the challenge a penalty shootout to decide the team captains. To check the transcript, click here. The video starts in a diner, with Boombox, Roblox Logo, Peanut and Sunflower finishing a meal, with Peanut joking that they were ready just because they ate, Sunflower asking if he was seriously, Peanut answering with "Yeah Boii" joke, with Boombox noticing the conflict, they asked Peanut and Sunflower not to fight because they had to walk to an "Casino". Meanwhile, three friends, (PS4 Controller, Padlock and Die) are heading to the "Casino", Padlock asking PS4 if she would have an disadvantage on the "Casino" due to her lack of arms, PS4 saying that she doesn't because everyone has an advantage and an disadvantage. Die also helping her by saying he also didn't have arms but he felt confident, that amping Padlock. However when they reach the "Casino", they encounter with Russian Hat and Burrito, with Russian Hat ordering PS4 Controller, Padlock and Die to respect the "Czar" in the "Casino" Padlock risking to ask why, which Russian Hat gets angry at. However he is later calmed down by Burrito, with Russian Hat answering with a thank you. Padlock asks Burrito who were they, him answering his name and presenting Russian Hat as the "Czar", with Russian Hat saying "Blagodaryu Vas" meaning Thank You in Russian. A few hours have past and Boombox, Sunflower, Peanut and Roblox Logo arriving last. With Peanut and Sunflower criticizing the "Casino" by its state, Boombox telling then to not to have hard feelings. The casino doors later open, when Camera said it was demanding to go in, with Star saying they should, however, Wallet said that she didn't order him, Star again trying to tell Wallet, however failing to do so as Wallet said to shut it. Meanwhile, both Backpack and Mailbox ask if they need to enter, with Stress Ball, Wool and Maple Leaf answering yes. Meanwhile, Rubber Band "Slingshots" himself in the "Casino", and as everyone enters, Maple Leaf eventually notices it's hard to see anything, with Star lighting up so then Maple Leaf could see something, and after Maple Leaf says thank you to Star, the "Casino's" doors close, emitting a loud noise, torches later light up and smoke machines start working, the reaction of the contestants being coughing. When the smoke finally fades, a Blue Poker Chip appears, greeting all what would be now the contestants of the show and presenting Ace Card, Wool asking what are they doing there, Poker Chip explaining that they were selected randomly, and they were also chosen to battle for a prize, those being a casino and 1 million dollars, everyone starting talking loudly about the prize. After the intro, Poker Chip explains the first challenge of decision of captains, which was a soccer penalty shootout, Boombox being first to kick, eventually scoring, with everyone's reaction was by shouting GOAL! Peanut was chosen next by Ace Card, he eventually kicks, but fails to repeat Boombox, failing to score a goal, everyone's reaction being a AWWWW. Peanut goes crying back to his gang, saying he missed, Sunflower trying to persuade him by saying he tried. Sunflower was called to kick next, as she scored later on. Roblox Logo was called, Roblox Logo complaining how bad he is on shootouts, him amazingly scoring a goal, him jumping with joy back to his group. Stress Ball was called next, however fails to do the same as Roblox Logo, Maple Leaf and Wool eventually saying that she tried, Maple Leaf was called after her friend, and she eventually scored an BRILLIANT shootout, everyone shouting GOAL even louder. Last of the three girls (Stress Ball, Maple Leaf and Wool) Wool was last to go of the 3 just mentioned, however she failed as she kicked out, Wool said she felt like Stress Ball now, Maple Leaf saying to both friends that if she won, she would be team captain and would pick both of them, them cheering was the result. Notebook eventually scored for his gang, however Camera failed, asking an alliance request, which he has allowed. Chocolate Cake missed, leaving Notebook as the only alliance that has got a right shot. Star got "x'quzd" by lacking legs, her admitting it was a reason. Russian Hat was called next, him saying "I am the champion" in Russian, which is YA Zabivayu, ya budu chempionom, with Sunflower criticizing nobody understood what he said. He would kick a flaming ball that would make a hole in the net. He said in Russian: Bol'shoye vam spasibo, which means "Thank you very much", while Burrito did his main phrase "You Rock, Czar". Poker Chip presented the Safe Coin, which Russian Hat was the first contestant that received an Safe Coin, Russian Hat later said thank you to Poker Chip. Padlock was the last to go until the screen blacks out saying TO NOT BORE YOU GUYS, WE WILL SKIP UNTIL THE FINAL SHOOTOUT FROM BOOMBOX AND MAILBOX, MAPLE LEAF, NOTEBOOK AND RUSSIAN HAT ARE ALREADY CAPTAINS. Boombox was last to shoot a ball, as he missed after kicking the ball in the post, turning Mailbox into a captain, Backpack congratulating Mailbox, however because Mailbox is mute, he just jumped with joy. Poker Chip announcing the end of the episode and the captains. Trivia * Russian Hat was the first contestant ever to receive an Safe Coin. * Peanut was the first ever contestant to say a line in BFAC. * Star was the first (And only) legless contestant in BFAC. * Roblox Logo was the first replacement contestant in BFAC, Replacing Building Block.